The Decision Making Process
by WolfAmongstSheep
Summary: Elena is being stubborn, so Damon uses a logical way to get into her mind. R


**So the decision making process is something we learned in health and it's:**

**Assess the situation**

**weigh the pros and cons**

**consider the outcome**

**Just in case you didn't know =]**

"Have you even thought this through?"

Pinned up against the wall of my bedroom, I tried to get around the giant, blonde vampire in front of me. I had wished there was a way to rescind his invitation, because he barged into my room through the window far too often. There were some pretty close calls a few times that had to do with a shower a few moments before he decided to grace me with his presence. Asshole.

"Elena, Elena, Elena... I think about this way too much, " Damon complained. He let me squeeze past him to sit on my bed since there was no way I would have been able to get past him otherwise. Stefan would not be happy if he knew how many times Damon had snuck through into my room and tried to make me leave him. But no_, I _had _**morals**_ unlike certain unwanted vampires. He discreetly flexed his muscles as he leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow at me. "And you do too."

There was absolutely no way I'd admit to how many times I wanted to give into his advances. How my body yearned for me to forget about Stefan, at least for a moment. Definitely no way I'd admit to how even now, when I pretended to be disgusted by him, I felt like I absolutely needed him. "He's your brother!" This was the defence I used every time to remind him and myself what the reality was. No matter what I thought.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Which is exactly why our brotherly love enables us to forgive each other for anything."

...I'm waiting for the punch line. Brotherly slone is not a word I'd use to describe the Salvatore brothers, butlove ? Funny. I snorted, "Right, which is exactly why you two try to kill each other every few days."

"If I wanted him dead he'd be six feet under by now." Damon muttered.

And I also don't appreciate him refering to the fact how his diet enables him to be so much _**stronger**_ than Stefan. Stefan's a good person, he deserves some respect. "Can you please leave? Don't you have something else to do other than bothering me all night?"

"Yes, when it's not you, it's my brother. Technically I'm bothering him right now, because if he knew I was stealing his girl...I'll let you fill in the blanks," Damon smirked.

There's no way he knows. Egomaniac,"You are not _**stealing**_ me! I haven't done anything! But you're definitely trying!"

All of a sudden, he was on top of me. I could feel his cool breath on my neck as I was forced to lay down on my bed by the weight he distributed on me. As much as I wanted this to be extremely uncomfortable, I couldn't make my body reject him. His silky, brown hair was soft against my face and my hands were pressed up against his solid chest. "You think I can't tell? You think I don't know about how your heart speeds up until it sounds like a hummingbird if I were to just glance at you? You think I don't notice how you're face flushes everytime I jump through you're _**open**_ window? That I don't notice how it's practically inviting me in every night?" He places a gentle kiss on my neck and I freeze, "The speeding of your heart is music to my ears. The open window and the invitation are the greatest sights I ever see," he pauses, ", and I hate that I feel that way." His sudden change of mood frightens me and I stiffen even more. I can tell he notices this as he murmurs, "But at the same time I like it. The warm, succulent blood that runs through your body is calling to me every single damn day." I know he had a hundred years to come with this kind of stuff, but it's so beautiful and I love hearing it, so I unconsciously relax into his touch and notices this.

Damon lifts his head up to grin smugly at me and I scowl at him. He gets off of me and moves to sit next to me with his hands in his lap, "Fine, I'll behave." I feel empty at the loss of contact and, as though he notices this, he puts his arm around my shoulders in a seemingly friendly way. "Now what was that you said about thinking this through?"

"Just that?"

"Well," he begins with a mischevious look on his face, ", I happen to take my approaches _very_ seriously."

"Right."

"Be nice. Anyway, since you worry about me so much-"

"Just your nonexistent _thoughts_." He looked at me, "Alright I'm being nice."

"Yes, so before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that I'll think my actions over right now."

And my mood goes down, "So you'll leave?" I try to sound hopeful.

"Of course not!" he says in mock surprise. "I'm going to think i over right now, with you!"

And my mood goes up. Damn it.

Damon continues with a smug look. "So the first step of this..._decision making process_ is state the situation." He looks into my eyes and I feel like he can see right into my deepest, darkest desires. If that were the case, he'd be looking into a mirror. "Elena, what's the situation?"

It's hard to think with him looking at me like that so I bite out, "You won't leave me alone!"

"So the situation: I am pursuing Elena Gilbert. Next step is pros and cons." He seems perfectly serious but I can see the amusement practically pouring from his eyes.

"I know you're not serious."

Lying to people for a hundred years has made him a good actor. The mirth disappears from his eyes and is replaced by devastation, "You're lack of faith in me hurts me."

"Oh, shut up."

"Anyways," and here's the old Damon, "pros and cons. I could be with a beautiful and sexy girl for the rest of eternity. That's a pro."

I blush, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"I'm not. Con- she's incredibly annoying and stubborn and has a problem with lying to herself."

There goes the blush, "Well sorry to break it to you, but you're no prince charming either, you narcisistic ass-"

"Like I said: problem with lying to herself. Pro- this would piss my brother off."

"Asshole."

Damon chuckled, "And when she wants to be, she's the most perfect girl I ever met. Strong, loyal- well not for long -beautiful, funny-" he pauses, "these are a lot of complements."

"And? I like it."

Damon's eyes smolder at me and I can't breathe. I can feel myself falling into a trace, but it's induced by myself. Of course it's his fault, but these feeling are _**mine**_ and not artificially made by a vampire's glamour. I don't even notice that I'm now in his lap with my legs around his waist and his arms now circling my back. I come to my senses for a moment and try to change the subject, "Um. Yeah. Assess your values?"

He continues to look down at me and I forget about my moment's distraction. He doesn't answer for a while and I doubt he will. Our lips get closer and closer to touching until I can feel his cool, fresh breath tickling my face. I'm lost in his deep, dark, soulful eyes when he says, "I've assessed you often enough."

His lips gently touch mine in a kiss and I'm too shocked to respond. "Tell me to stop and I will," his lips pull into a smile when I make no move to halt him.

"The outcome?"

The real smile that graces his features deepens, "Perfection."

And my lips crash into his.


End file.
